


The Negative

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Talks about abortion, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Kurusu Akira, Unplanned Pregnancy, sensitive topics, this is angst in a bottle labeled fluff, title from Waitress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: With all the things that have happened to him, Akira would have never thought his life would get worse. But two pink lines on the plastic white stick told him otherwise.In which Akira gets pregnant, it's definitely Akechi's kid, and the Phantom Thieves would throw hands if their leader wasn't heart eyes for Akechi.





	The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone severely out of control oh my god.

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom of Leblanc café, Akira shook in disbelief as he stares at the two pink lines on the plastic white stick he had gotten on his way back from school. This concern all started when a few weeks ago, Akira would get nauseous at certain food smells or mention a random place to eat all of a sudden. The nausea turned into full on throwing up to certain smells, and it got to the point where every morning, Akira would find himself throwing up when he first wakes up.

The idea of being pregnant never occurred to him until he received a text from Goro, reminding him exactly what the cause was; a night of unprotected sex obviously. 

_Fuck, why is it always me? _Akira thought as he combed his frizzy hair with his fingers. _I just had to have this luck._

"Akira? Is everything okay in there?" Ryuji. Ah that's right. The Phantom Thieves were meeting up in the attic today to discuss Sae's palace. And Ryuji did say he would be the first to come over after stopping home.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" Akira said as he picked himself up from the ground of the bathroom. He tried to contain himself and forget about the obvious, unlocking the door and putting on a fake smile. "I didn't expect you to be here so quickly."

Ryuji grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Told you, man. Just a quick trip home" he said then noticed the white stick in Akira's hand. "Uh...what's that?" 

The pseudo blond pointed to the stick and Akira's face lost all of its color. He hid the stick in his jacket's sleeve. "It's nothing" he muttered

The smile on Ryuji's face disappeared and he took Akira's arm. The other teen tensed up when Ryuji took the plastic white stick and yanked it out of the boy's sleeve. He glanced at Akira, who was looking a bit green in the face, before looking down at the stick Akira tried to hide. There in bright pink were the two lines that can confirm anyone's suspicious.

Jaw dropping when he connected the dots, Ryuji looked at Akira who was on the verge of tears. "You-?" He started and heard his best friend sniffle and nodding. "Shit..... let's get you upstairs" he muttered and directed Akira up to the attic to avoid Sojiro from overhearing what wasn't supposed to be heard. Once in the attic, Ryuji situated Akira on the bed. "Holy shit..... are you really pregnant?" He asked again.

"I don't know! Maybe? You know how those home tests could be." Akira said, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"You know this means you really need to go to the doctor to confirm it."

"No! Absolutely not. I am not going to humiliated myself any further by going to the doctor" Akira said.

"What about just seeing Doctor Takemi? You and her have like a patient confidentiality agreement right?" Ryuji asked and Akira meekly nodded. "Then you should at least go to her to confirm it. Have you had any of those symptoms?"

"At first I started getting nauseous by smells, but now it's full blown morning sickness. I think Morgana is starting to catch on that there's something wrong" Akira explained before collapsing on the bed with his hands over his eyes. 

There was silence in the attic as Ryuji began thinking. "Let me guess..... the potential father is Akechi?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who else would it be?" Came Akira's reply, and Ryuji threw his hands up in defeat.

"Great. Just fucking great. The traitor, who most definitely wants to kill you, is the father." 

"Hey! I might not even be pregnant. What if I'm just overthinking it and the symptoms are projecting that?"

"That's a possibility, if it werent for the fact that you definitely weren't overthinking this when the symptoms first started and escalated." Ryuji pointed out and sat next to Akira, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about this whole thing. If it turns out that you are pregnant, and Akechi is the father, this'll just make us try to fully gain Akechi's trust. I don't want this kid to have a deadbeat father."

Akira grimaced at the words. He wasn't too thrilled that his would-be killer may also be the father of this parasite possibly growing in him. "Fine... I'll visit Doctor Takemi tomorrow and talk to her about this." He said with a nod.

Ryuji smiled and patted Akira on the back before they were interrupted by the other Phantom Thieves calling for Akira. "We're upstairs!" Ryuji called to the thieves. He saw that the leader visibly relaxed and he smiled. He isn't going to leave Akira alone on this. No fucking way.

The rest of the thieves came up to the attic, Goro in tow at a steady pace. His serious expression lit up when he saw Akira who now had a fake smile on his face. The older teen walked over to the other and gave him a kissed on the cheek. 

"Are we ready to discuss, leader?" Morgana interrupted the lovefest going on.

"Right, Sae's palace" Akira said and began the meeting.

Nobody except Ryuji noticed Akira's hand ghosting over his stomach every once and a while. Even though he was not wanting to believe it, there was no denying the fact.

Akira Kurusu was pregnant with Goro Akechi's child at 16.


End file.
